


Lace

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [16]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, otherwise i'll just look dumb, really hoping that audrey/maleficent is audrey/mal, why am i obsessed with weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Audrey had always insisted on getting married in white lace.
Relationships: Audrey/Mal, Audrey/Maleficent (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 8





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 16 - Lace

For their wedding, Audrey had insisted on wearing white lace. She’d told Mal this long before they’d even really broached the subject of marriage, back when they were in the early days of dating. It was what her mother had worn, she’d told Mal, and it was a dream of hers to follow what her mother and grandmother had dome. An impressive line of female lineage. So, Mal had always known exactly what Audrey would be wearing. But Mal had never discussed her own taste with her. Secretly, though, she’d had Evie working on a project.

The wedding was in two days, and Evie had finally said she was done, thank goodness. So Mal grabbed her backpack and made the trek over to Evie’s cottage. 

“Just in time,” she said, greeting Evie with a big hug. “Think you could have cut it any closer to the wire?”

Evie winked at her. “What can I say? Genius takes time. Now, come in, Mal. I’m dying for you to see it.”

The dress was back in Evie’s workroom, and Mal gave Doug a polite nod as she passed him. When they reached the sewing room, Evie pranced over to the center of the room, where a mannequin was draped in a red cloth.

“Give me a drumroll,” she chirped, clutching onto the fabric excitedly. 

Mal rolled her eyes. “You’re such a drama queen,” she said, but still put her hands on her knees, rolling out a quick drumroll as Evie yanked the fabric away. And yes, she did let out a gasp.

The dress was everything she’d imagined and more. It was a gorgeous, full length piece, with a long train. And the whole thing was covered in black lace, upon her specifications. She and Audrey would match perfectly, both beautiful in light and dark. “Evie!” Mal exclaimed, leaning over to give her friend a big hug. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
